Shafts are used in motor vehicles in power train assemblies to transfer motive force from an engine to wheels propelling the vehicle and in steering columns to transfer motion from a steering wheel to a turning apparatus. Various designs have been implemented to enable the shaft to collapse in the event of a collision with another vehicle or stationary object. Typically, a collapsible shaft is assembled by inserting a first tube into a second tube and interconnecting the tubes to transfer circumferential force. Upon impact, the tubes collapse along an axis defined by the tubes. To date, none of the prior art designs have provided adequate circumferential or rotational force transfer between the tubes. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a collapsible tube assembly to improve the transfer of circumferential or rotational force between the tubes.